1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus transporting a sheet-shaped recording medium and performing recording of an image by jetting ink onto the transported recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided an image recording apparatus including: a mounting section on which a sheet-shaped recording medium such as a recording paper is mounted; a feeding roller feeding the recording medium from the mounting section; a main transporting roller pair nipping and transporting the recording medium fed by the feeding roller; and a recording head jetting ink onto the recording medium transported by the main transporting roller pair. As an example of this type of image recording apparatus, there can be cited a printer, a copying machine, a multifunction machine having printing, scanning, copying and faxing functions and the like.
There is known an image recording apparatus that feeds, in parallel with a printing operation of a recording medium precedently fed by a feeding roller, the following recording medium from a mounting section. An image recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-34454 feeds the following recording medium mounted on a mounting section by driving a paper feeding roller, when a sensor detects a rear end of a recording medium on which printing is performed. For this reason, it is possible to reduce a period of time required for image recording, and thus it becomes possible to perform high-speed image recording.
Further, in the aforementioned image recording apparatus, in order to correct a skew of the transported recording medium, an operation as described below is performed. First, a tip of the recording medium fed by a feeding roller is once passed through a skew correction roller pair. After that, return register in which the feeding roller is rotated in a direction opposite to a transport direction of the skew correction roller pair to make the recording medium abut on the skew correction roller pair is executed, and thereafter, the feeding roller is rotated in the transport direction of the skew correction roller pair. Specifically, the aforementioned image recording apparatus performs so-called register correction to correct the skew of the recording medium, and performs image recording in which a recording position is highly accurate.